yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Kích hoạt
| japanese = 発動 | furigana = はつどう | romaji = Hatsudō | japanese translated = | english = activate | french = activer | german = aktivieren | italian = attivare | korean = 발동 (發動) Baldong |chinese=發動 Fādòng / Faat3 dung6 |portuguese=ativar Trước đó: Activar, sau là activar hay ativar | spanish = activar }} Để kích hoạt (Nhật: Hatsudō) một Bài Phép/Bẫy là đặt nó lên sân đấu ở mặt-ngửa, cả trên tay bạn hay lật nó lên mặt-ngửa sau khi nó đã được Úp, và thường là bạn sẽ tuyên bố là có dùng hiệu ứng của nó hay không nếu nó có một vài cái. Bài Bẫy và Bài Phép Tức thời không thể được kích hoạt trong cùng một lượt mà chúng vừa được Úp. Để kích hoạt một hiệu ứng là tuyên bố rằng bạn muốn áp dụng nó. Điều này dùng cho Flip, Trigger, Ignition và Quick Effect của Quái thú Hiệu ứng và cũng cho Trigger-like, Ignition-like hay Quick-like Effect của Bài Phép/Bẫy. Hiệu ứng có thể được kích hoạt không chỉ khi lá bài đang mặt-ngửa trên sân, mà còn là trên tay, Mộ bài, Vùng Trục xuất, Bộ bài Chính và Phụ, tùy thuộc vào lá bài viết thế nào. Lưu ý rằng "kích hoạt một lá bài" thì khác với "kích hoạt hiệu ứng của một lá bài". Ví dụ như, một số hiệu ứng - như "Magic Jammer" và "Skilled Dark Magician" - chỉ áp dụng khi Bài Phép được kích hoạt, nhưng không áp dụng khi "hiệu ứng" của Bài Phép được kích hoạt. Mặc dù, cả hai hành động đều bắt đầu một Chuỗi. Bất kỳ bài hoặc hiệu ứng nào được kích hoạt đều phải có Mức Phép. Bạn không thể kích hoạt một hiệu ứng bài có Mức Phép thấp hơn hiệu ứng trước nó trong Chuỗi Liên kết. Hiệu ứng mà không có Mức Phép thì không bao giờ được kích hoạt; và không bao giờ bắt đầu bất kỳ Chuỗi Liên kết nào. Bạn không thể kích hoạt một hiệu ứng bài mà điều kiện của nó không thoả mãn, hay biết rằng nó không thể thực thi đúng đắn. Ví dụ như, bạn không thể kích hoạt "Lightning Vortex" khi biết rằng đối phương không điều khiển bất kỳ quái thú mặt-ngửa nào để mà hủy. Bạn không thể kích hoạt một hiệu ứng bài ở giữa lúc thực thi một hiệu ứng bài đã được kích hoạt khác, hay trong lúc một hành động vẫn chưa hoàn tất. Chỉ có bài như "Bait Doll" có thể cho phép mục tiêu của nó thực hiện được điều này. Nếu việc kích hoạt của lá bài bị vô hiệu, lá bài đó sẽ không được xem là đã ỡ trên sân.Konami FAQ: Does placing a Pendulum Monster in a Pendulum Zone start a chain?Card Rulings:Meklord Fortress: If the activation of this card is negated, you will be unable to add 1 “Meklord Emperor” monster to your hand. Tham khảo Category:Gameplay